I’ll Possess Your Body And I’ll Make You Burn
This is the third episode of P.s: Game Over. Plot Rebecca was ready to go to school. She was going to catch a ride with her older brother and so was ready. Sitting at the breakfast table, she tried to formulate answers to the many questions that classmates would do. That afternoon was Alice's burial, and even though she is your best friend, Rebecca decided not to make their presence known. She was scared and afraid to go out alone. She could not count on anyone but Alice and she was the only confidants of one another, and now one of them lay dead in a coffin. Without hunger and desire to get up, Rebecca listened as the bell rang, but preferred to let his mother do the honors to the visitor. After all, who had the chutzpah to show up at someone's house at 6 A.M.? Rebecca turned her head slightly toward the stairs because she thought that his mother ran down to answer the bell, but the only noise you could hear was the younger sister squeal on the second floor. Sulking, Becca pushed back her chair and was in no hurry to the door. She looked through the peephole and let the jaw drop. What was she doing here? Would not it be possible that... - Hi, Lee - Rebecca greeted, sheepishly. - We need to talk. - Julie said rudely. Rebecca noticed that Julie was carrying a briefcase full of leaves. Half intrigued, she came out of the way, inviting the other girl to come into your home. She was still frightened and scared that something bad happened to her as happened to Alice, but Julie didn't admit that she lacked with respect. It could be just a teenager but could defend herself and was at home. - What is Shadow War? - Julie asked, don't wait for an invitation to sit. Rebecca froze. His face, already pale, became waxy and his eyes widened in panic. The way Rebecca was reported that after the question Julie's suspicion was justified, based on facts that she didn't know. Rebecca squeezed her fingers, wrapped in a mental dilemma to clarify the doubts of Julie and get rid of it or put your own safety at risk. It was decided, finally, but when she opened his mouth to speak their mother came down the stairs with Elaine - his sister a year - in her arms. - Becca, your brother is ready. - Rebecca's mother said, without noticing the presence of Julie. - Mom, I think you remember Lee. She is Alice's sister. - Rebecca presented. - Of course I remember. I'm sorry for what happened. - Replied Mrs. Bolyevart. - her sister was very dear to us. - Thank you for the condolences. - Thanked Julie, sharply. - If you don't cares, it's time to go to school Becca, and her brother is waiting for her in the garage. - Means unsafe, you Bolyevart put the child in the pen and fell between the two women. - But I care. - Julie continued - your daughter knows something important and I would like to clarify. Rebecca seemed faint. She felt a huge urge to vomit, but there was nothing in the stomach, and it only increases her discomfort. She was getting nervous and green. Does Julie could be more discreet and not involve your family? - Mom, tells Joel that he can go ahead. I'll take a ride with Julie today. - Becca replied, recovering some of her color. Julie didn't object, just grabbed their keys and the folder with force and headed for the door, followed by Rebecca, who whispered to her mother: - Don't worry. - I don't want my family know about it. - Becca said suddenly Julie remained silent, watching the traffic already difficult in the morning. - Shadow War is a RPG game live. A real game, where you are the player, not a character. - Becca began, feeling her palms begin to sweat. - Alice knew the game through the Internet, a social networking site, and became obsessed. You know how she was crazy about dark stuff! - So far I do not understand how this could have affected both the behavior of my sister. - Julie said, fighting the urge to scream. - She signed up and received the email ... - I know that part. She said she needed to do the test. I know that this test was! - Julie's phrase Becca cutted in half. - I'm not sure, Julie, just know that she asked to meet me in Darren's, asked to be there, but she was not half an hour at the bar and said he needed to go. I didn't lie when I told her I offered a ride, just omit it told me I needed to find something in Willow Reserve. Something that would enter the circle of trust of the leader of the game. - Does this leader would be that of darklord162? - Julie felt compelled to ask. - I don't know. I don't know anything else. - At this point, Becca was too shaken and crying. - Thank you, Rebecca! Thanks for telling me. Two minutes later, the older the car parked in front of the school of Rebecca, which was where Alice also studied. The girl jumped from the car and not say goodbye, ran towards the gate, clutching books and hiding his face under the hood. Cast Main Cast * Julie Williams * Alice Williams (mentioned only) Recurring Cast * Rebecca Bolyevart * Darklord 162 (mentioned only) Guest Cast * Mrs. Bolyevart * Joel Bolyevart (mentioned only) * Elaine Bolyevart (mentioned only) Trivia * The main character Jake McCarty don't appear in this episode. * In this episode we know Rebecca's family. * This episode don't has an antagonist. Category:Episodes